Beautiful Love
by AmateurWriter98
Summary: Hermione is forced into an arranged marriage and this is a sneak peak what happens on the wedding night, currently a one-shot. Might turn into an actual story, later on.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this fanfiction except the plot, everything else is J.K. Rowlings work.

**_Beautiful Love_**

"Draco," Narcissa began, "it's time."

My heart stopped and then when full speed. How could it be so soon? The clock across from my seat had betrayed me. It had fast forwarded to the dreaded moment. The past five hours were a blur. My only souvenir was the silver wedding ring that had proudly sat on my ring finger. Draco was decent enough to get a modest ring. Far more modest than the one Narcissa had received at her own wedding.

Draco looked at his mother, and nodded. He rose from his chair and left the head of the table to join his father at the top of the left grand staircase, who was waiting for him. Draco didn't even glance in my direction. Lucius led him out of sight and all that was heard was a closed door. I looked at Narcissa who was going to walk with me to the the top of the stairs. I too rose from my seat and walked towards the stairs when Ginny and Luna cut us off.

"We'll take it from here, Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny interrupted, grabbing my wrist. Narcissa nodded approvingly as she merged back into the crowd. Luna placed her hand on my shoulder and the two led me up the left staircase. None of us spoke a word until we got into my dressing room.

I held my tears until Luna finally locked the door behind us.

"I can't do this!" I cried,falling onto my bed; tears falling onto my dress.

Ginny sat across from me and Luna joined me on my bed.

"That's what you said about your wedding and look, it's already over with!"

"Exchanging rings is one thing! The consummation is another!" I yelped, my voice cracking as it filled with hot tears.

Luna rubbed my back and Ginny handed me a tissue.

"Clean up your tears, we have fifteen minutes before you have to be in the bedchamber."

The shortened time, made everything more real. My tears ceased to fall. I had run out. Ginny had dabbed my face so much they were afraid to fall. Ginny unlaced the back of my wedding dress and let it fall to my ankles.

There I stood in my underwear, covered with jewelry. Luna undid my necklace. And began to pat down my swollen eyes from the tears. Ginny retrieved the dress from around my feet and then grabbed a new garment from inside the closet and held it up to my viewing.

"Oh no! I am not wearing that!"

"What?" Ginny asked, inspecting the outfit, "it's traditional, you have no choice."

Ginny and I bickered for a total of three minutes before Luna finally broke it up, "Stop fighting, we only have so much time!" She cried, her voice soft, yet full of power. Ginny and I exchanged silence.

They doused me with oils, I smelled of fresh lavender. Luna combed the tangles from my hair and began to put it up.

"Leave it down please," I asked. My hair had grown a couple inches passed my shoulders and was straightened for the occasion. Ginny had freed my face of make-up and began to swish her brush back into the eyeshadow to reapply it.

"I actually like my face bare. Can we not reapply it?"

Ginny looked surprised, "Sure."

My was finally finished, everything was in place, except the dress. Ginny and Luna both helped me put it on. It was white, just like my wedding dress, a floor length garment that kissed my feet as I walked. Ginny told me I wasn't allowed to wear undergarments and had me removed them, much to my protest. Luna pulled the gown up to my chest and had me slide my hands into the sleeves. The gown had brushed against my soft legs like silk. Lace had found its way around my arms, and into a v-neck shape on my chest. Underneath my arms it had transformed into a train that followed every step. Ginny and Luna stepped back to admire their handy work.

"You look beautiful." Luna whispered in awe.

Ginny looked at the clock, "Oh no! We have to go!" Ginny ran ahead with me following and Luna behind us holding the train of the dress in her hands. We had ran across to the the other side of the manor, having to take detours to avoid the crowd that was still gathered on the bottom floor of the manor. I didn't want to approach my guests in a see through dress.

The three of us were out of breath as we had made it to the door. Panting; Ginny fixed all the minor things that had occurred during out marathon around the manor. Luna dropped the scrunched train in her hands and began spreading it out like wings of an eagle. Ginny tucked one last curl behind my ear and sighed.

"You're ready."

"No, I am not." I said with a weak voice.

Ginny shushed me, "It'll be over before you know it."

Luna walked around the train and stood next to Ginny, "I'm sure Draco will go easy on you."

"Let's not talk about this." I finished. Ginny and Luna giggled as they opened the giant mahogany doors for me. I closed my eyes and entered into the room. When I opened them, total horror escaped with a gasp. I had expected it to be just Draco. I was horribly disappointed. Lucius Malfoy was there eyeing me with a smirk, with Draco facing away from me. Our wedding officiant and his leaders were also there, smiling and another older man who I had not recognized, but I believed I had seen him at the wedding. Ginny and Luna followed me in and closed the doors behind us. That was when I saw Professor Snape emerge from the shadows. My eyes jumped out of my head as I attempted to hide my over exposed self. Random men who I would hopefully never see again was one thing, but I knew Snape was a man that just wouldn't go away.

Snape smirked at my mortified state and then looked at Lucius.

"Everything is secured, Lucius. The odds are almost impossible for them to not."

"Thank you Severus, that will be all." Lucius responded, "I believe I will join Narcissa down stairs, she doesn't like to host alone, care to join me?"

"Yes." Snape said in a monotoned voice. Lucius patted Draco's shoulder who refused to look any where near my direction. Awkwardness caused me to bend my head downward when Draco spoke, "Leave us." His said in a firm, demanding voice, still facing the window. The wedding officiant and his officials have a slight nod and followed suit out the door. The random man also headed out the door with a coy smile on his face. Ginny and Luna were the last to leave. I gave them pleading eyes, begging them not to leave me alone with him. Both had sympathetic looks as they finally closed the door.

"Colloportus," Draco whispered as he waved his wand. The door locked it self tightly. That's when Draco finally turned to me. He looked at me with surprise and yet his eyes were like a predator staring at its prey.

Draco made a box shape with his wand as he said, "Silencio." A blue light emerged from his wand as it flowed to the crevices of the room. A blue light outlined where the ceiling met the walls, around the soft plush carpet and around doors and windows, until it faded.

"I thought you would like some privacy." Draco answered in lulled voice. It took Draco a minute to realize what I was wearing. His eyes went wide, until he cleared his throat to mask his surprise.

He too was dressed in a white robe and beneath it was unknown, I assumed the worse.

"Let's take this slow," he began. He came closer, moving silent across the room until we were face to face. Stalking quietly to his prey. He pushed back the curl that kept emerging from the side of my face.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

I did as he told and held my breath. I could feel his presence getting closer. I waited for our skin to touch. His light knuckles brushed my cheek which blushed at his touch.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. My eyes fluttered open and stared into his steel grey ones. I nodded slowly as he put both hands to my waist. I tensed tightly as he breathed out, "Relax."

I let my long breathe go as his hands stayed firmly on my hips. He suddenly came in for a kiss. It was just the front of our lips until he slowly made an opening with his tongue. I moaned, slightly embarrassed from my desire. A smirk found its way to his face as he continues to kiss me. Finally I joined in, forcing my lips back to his. My hands found themselves tangled into his blonde hair. Draco's hands gripped onto the silk fabric and sighed, "This is getting in the way."

I blushed horribly. He was suggesting that I take it off. He noticed my worried panic, "Don't worry, we'll do it together. Draco had me turn around as he unlaced my dress. I kept my hands to my chest to keep it from falling. Draco pulled the ribbon undone only to be surprised it hadn't fallen to the floor. He had me face him again. He raised an eyebrow at my conservative fingers keep a hold on my dress.

"It's going to have to come off sometime." He whispered huskily.

I gulped and uttered my first words, "You first." I whispered, shocked at my dominant words. Draco chuckled as he began to tug on the knot that restrained his robe.

"No. Let me do it." I told him, placing my delicate fingers on the knot. I tugged on it, until it finally came loose. The robe parted to reveal a shirtless Draco in white boxers. His quidditch toned abs where the highlight. The white accentuated his small tan. He was no longer pale like snow.

Draco saw he staring, "Am I turning you on granger?" He smirked evilly as he parted the robe farther. I cleared my throat and grasped to my dress even tighter. A wetness between my thighs began.

"Because I see something I like," he finished coming back closer. He had me turn around again, my arms still clutched to my chest. From behind he slowly peeled my arms away til they hung at my side. He then grabbed the hem on the neckline and began to pull the dress downward. He had the sleeves be peeled off my arms until my breasts were exposed. My breath quickened.

Draco then pulled the whole dress off until I stood stark naked in front of him. He then made me face him, but his eyes did not waver from my face.

"Beautiful," he uttered. He brought his lips back to mine until I pulled him away.

"My turn." I whispered. I brought him close and pulled the robe off his shoulders, I kicked it from view. I didn't dare remove his boxers, for I was afraid of what I would find. Draco did it for me. There we stood absolutely bare. Our eyes never left each other.

Draco came closer and put his hand on the small of my back. He lifted me up bridal style with ease, as if I was as light as a feather. Draco brought me to the bed. I felt as though he set me inside a cloud, where the white innocent sheets engulfed me. I laid there, waiting for him to join me. He climbed up from the foot of the bed, hanging over me. I gulped nervously. He began to kiss me, each more passionate and stronger than the last one. I began to lift my body to his as I entangled my hands into his blonde hair. Our chests touch each other when Draco moaned and let me fall back onto the bed. He bit his lip with frustration trying to control himself.

He exhaled and with a smirk went to my neck. He started at my jawline and worked his way down, past my breasts, further and further til he reach my hips. There I froze, as I began to long for him. My entire body shook like crazy inside waiting for him. Til finally, he sta up with his knees on either side of my hips.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I lied

Draco positioned himself. Draco then got near my neck.

"Ready?"

Before I could change my mind, it happened. I sharp pain hit my neck as his sensually bit it. I gasped in pain and hadn't even felt him enter. It was painful. Hot tears flooded down my cheeks. Draco kissed each one off my face before they could drop.

"I'm going to move now." He warned. I tried to prepare myself, but he caught me off guard again. He pulled himself out and then thrusted himself back in. I wanted to led out a cry, but I kept it in. Draco, moved faster and faster, like muggle car gaining speed, until I felt a warmness inside.

"Draco," I moaned, let his name escape my lips. Draco's haunts breath founds it's way inside my mouths as he kept kissing me. Tension was building inside me. A jet had flooded inside and Draco collapsed on top of me. We both panted trying to regain our breath. Draco had just enough energy to lift himself off of me and fall to my side. We laid there our chests rising and falling in unison.

My hands trembled as I reached for the thin white bed sheet. I managed to pull it over my chest to obtain some modesty. Draco didn't even notice as I covered him up to.

"That was..." Draco began

"Beautiful," I finished.

Draco led a smile escape, "Yes, beautiful".

_Authors Note: Hello Everyone, this is a one shot I decided to do. If I get enough feedback and you guys like what I wrote it might turn into something more. I accept all kind of feedback and look forward to your reviews. Like I said, this might become a chapter story, if it gets positive reviews! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
